User blog:Wolfman5580/Percentages in each Item
Items This blog is mainly going to be me updating the percentage rate per second on each of the items. Also trying to find the rates of the Arrows and Hygyiene points, so if you like math then maybe you can help me with this. If you find this and want it added to the items while im doing this then you can. But for now I'm going find all percentage rates and post them here afterwards I'll add them myself. I'll be adding more later. Math Section If you hate math or dont understand it THEN DONT READ. Unless you hate yourself or like math. FORMULA FOR FINDING TIME This Formula can be used to find the EXACT(Kinda) time to reach 100% on a mood, but it involves using two different times in reaching 100% and two different points in Hygiene/Fun/Enegry/Hunger Equation: two different Seconds to 100% (divided by) two different Hygiene/Fun/Enegry/Hunger (Both must be same) Heres an example: Lets say I know how long it takes for the Basic Shower to reach 100% (41 seconds) and I know Modern Shower takes 27 seconds to reach 100%. They both have different points in Hygyiene Basic Shower has 2 points and Modern Shower has 7. Lets plug our numbers into the Equation. Do note the order DOES MATTER! 41 seconds - 27 seconds = 14 seconds = -2.8 seconds per Hygiene point or -2.8 seconds 2 Hygiene - 7 Hygiene -5 Hygiene Hygiene The order KINDA doesn't matter and what I mean by that is if you switch the 41 seconds with the 27 seconds around and have 27 seconds - 41 seconds. Thats alright but you have to switch the numbers under it with them too. The numbers have to stick together or else the equation gets all messed up. Right way: 27 seconds - 41 seconds = -14 seconds = -2.8 seconds per Hygiene point 7 Hygiene - 2 Hygiene 5 Hygiene Regardless still the same answer as before. Wrong Way: 27 seconds - 41 seconds 2 Hygiene - 7 Hygiene This is wrong because according to the game and the table above the Modern shower doesn't have 2 Hygiene points and the Basic Shower doesn't have 7 either. Also if that was true then why does it take 41 seconds to finish a shower with such a high number? Ok now thats out of the way. We have a -2.8 now what? Well that -2.8 can only be used to find the time of other Showers that get you to 100% (Approximately)! Though it does have limitations... You can ONLY use this on showers since the equation answer came from Showers. Also it can only be used if the two different showers have different Hygiene points. Heres an example: Lets say I know the time it takes to reach 100% on Hygienic Shower but not the Rounded Shower. But I do know Hygienic Shower has 3 Hygiene points and Rounded Shower has 5 Hygiene points. Subtract them. 3 Hygiene - 5 Hygiene = 2 Hygiene. Ok now what? You then multiply. 2 Hygiene x -2.8 seconds = -5.6 seconds Hygiene (The Hygiene cancels each other out and we're left with seconds) Finally we subtract the seconds from the Rounded Shower Since we're finding the time for it. To do this its basically subtacting the time from the lower Hygiene/Stat item. Think of it as upgrading the item to do things in less time. Upgrading your shower to clean you faster basically. Use the seconds from Hygienic shower and subtract it from the -5.6 38 seconds - 5.6 seconds = 32.4 seconds. Wow that was a lengthy process for finding seconds lol. If you dont believe this math go ahead on try it on a bloxburg time yourself in how long it takes to reach 100% in Hygiene. I was going to add another equation on here but I'll add it later. Category:Blog posts